1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tents and more particularly pertains to a new portable collapsible shelter for fishing, hunting and sleeping within a unit which is easily transported and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tents is known in the prior art. More specifically, tents heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of Countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,206; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,349; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,854; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,745; U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,015, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,928.
In these respects, the portable collapsible shelter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fishing, hunting and sleeping within a unit which is easily transported and assembled.